Execution Time!
by SA-ramblings
Summary: A collection for my ideas of fan-DR executions, written out in a story-like way. CONTENT WARNINGS for graphic descriptions will be posted before every chapter. PEOPLE WILL DIE IN BAD WAYS. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.
1. SHSL Pyromaniac

_((A/N: Just a place where I can put all my fake DR executions lol_

 _Random updates based off bursts of insp, feel free to post a review with the talents you'd like to read next! :D_

 _CONTENT WARNING in this execution for combustion, near-drowning, explosion))_

* * *

You wake up to the smell of something familiar, something toxic. The imposing smell of gasoline wafts into your lungs and makes your head feel lighter with the lack of oxygen. Opening your eyes and looking down, you see the rope tying your arms across your chest. You dare a glance at the rest of your surroundings, and you notice you're sitting above a giant vat of gasoline- a dunk tank, to be specific. Straining your neck to look behind you, you see the terrified and guilty faces of your classmates through a glass window, but one face in the crowd looks ready to watch what you deserve.

You can hear Monokuma snickering in front of you, picking up one of the three baseballs near him. He tosses it at the target attached to the contraption you're sitting in and misses _once, twice_ , but hits the target with the final baseball, and you gasp in shock as you plummet into the gasoline.

You cough violently as you're lifted by a comically large claw-machine-like crane, trying to get the inhaled gasoline out of your lungs, before getting dropped down a chute. The inside of the chute reeks of gunpowder and chemicals, and the red-yellow-red stripes surrounding you tell you that you're inside a fireworks cylinder.

In the distance, you can hear the distinct click of a lighter as Monokuma lights the end of a rope, the popping and hissing sparks chasing the rope quicker than you've ever seen. With no way to rub your eyes, they've been burning with irritation from the gasoline and you could just barely make out the trail of sparks headed to the base of your confines; however, the claw returns with the pointy top of the firework and it drops on you, crushing any hopes of being able to see what happens next.

You brace yourself to be majestically and beautifully shot into the sky (an appropriate and commendable end, you think to yourself) as soon as it sounds like the hissing is right below you, but something hesitates.

Dropping your guard for just a quick moment, you hoped against hope that a faulty execution meant you'd actually live after all.

Turns out, the rope wasn't for the firework; it was for the giant pile of TNT next to you. The sparks reached the end of the rope, and after a bright flash and a

 _ **BOOM**_

the smoke cleared to reveal the heavy smell of gunpowder, charred fabric, and burned gasoline; splatters of pink and unidentifiable pieces decorated the execution floor, still steaming from the sudden chemical reactions.

.

Monokuma then runs in wearing a firefighter outfit and carrying a hose, but mockingly falls to his knees when he "realizes" he's too late.


	2. SHSL Ice Sculptor

_((A/N: This person's request for a lighter sentence was given the COLD shoulder. HAH get it? ...Anyway._

 _Content warning for: heat exhaustion, burns, snake bites!))_

* * *

As you were snatched away from your friends, tightly gripping the stainless steel collar around your neck, you could already feel the temperature going up around your neck. Sensitive to the heat, your neck felt like it was blistering as the metal heated up around it, getting through your gloves and burning your fingers as you were flung face-first into piles of white sand.

You were grateful for being liberated from the collar, but as the hot temperature of the sand registered in your nervous system, you screamed from the excruciating pain and stood up to get your vitals and extremities away from it.

Looking around at your surroundings while you had the chance, you couldn't see anyone or anything in sight- all that surrounded you was white, glittering hell and a bright, cloudless blue sky. (Unbeknownst to you, your classmates are watching you through a tiny drone's camera high above your line-of-sight, one of them sobbing on their knees whispering that this should have never happened.)

You travelled a little ways in a random direction, and when you were beginning to get delusional and disoriented from the temperature shock, your eyes caught sight of an arrow sign that said, _"Oasis, 3/4 miles"_ and you excitedly started running that way instead.

It was hard to keep your footing in the sand, and your shoes started to melt from the combined forces of the heat and pressure you put on them. Soon, running became too much of a challenge, and your eyes grew blurry and unfocused. You squinted at another arrow sign that proudly declared, _"Oasis, 1/2 miles"_ ; the prospect of protection and a break from the heat was the only thing keeping you from giving up.

Your shoes had been completely destroyed by this point, and the painful tingling feeling in your feet had started to get stronger as the nerves in your legs, up to your knees, shut down. You thought grimly to yourself that the numbness will help you get further more quickly, so you try and pick up the pace.

After passing the sign pinpointing the 1/4 mark of your journey, you noticed that your eyes had been seeing "water" at the bottom of every sand dune you unsteadily traversed. They always got your hopes up, and you're always so, so disappointed when you burn your back sliding down the dunes to discover that there was no water after all. Your rationality started to deteriorate in the heat, and every time you cross a hill you think, _"There's water after this, there HAS to be."_

A few yards away, you see a white lump, so much lighter than the sand- it was blinding, and the combination of sweat, tears, and sand made it even more difficult to determine what it was. But it HAD to be something, this time it definitely will! You wanted to continue on your journey, but you tripped on your own feet and landed on your forearms as you screamed again. That was the last straw; your feet were practically useless now. With newfound frustration at your situation, you channeled that rage into crawling towards that white lump.

The white lump was small in the distance, but it was all in perspective; as you put a scorched hand on the lump (now at LEAST your height), you saw it move. You felt scales. You saw fangs, and then the two fangs swiftly sunk right into your torso with a sickening **SNAP**.

.

The last thing you felt was your entire body feeling the tingling that was originally in your legs, and then going limp as your eyes stayed open in shock.


End file.
